Short Stories & Drabbles
by xxIndigoRosexx
Summary: My mind is always full of random stories.
1. 1 More Than Friends

~More Than Friends~

Walking into a dance alone is not something I'm unfamiliar with. It's not that I'm not pretty or something like that. I tend to push guys off by declaring friendship and laughing at their advances(as much advancing as a 14-16 year old guys can do). I watched others meandering around the walls of the room, there weren't many, just enough to have a good group. I walked to one of the wall and leaned against it slightly, If not for the dress I was wearing I would've liked to sink to the floor right there. My eyes scanned the faces of the people in the room attempting to spy one of my friends, no such luck. 'Great,' I thought,'alone.' I sat in one of the chairs set at one of the few tables at the back. My feet, uncomfortable in the unfamiliar feeling of high heels, ached to just stop working. Right before the first dance started two of my friends from school walked in, as they saw me they came over and put their things near my coat that I had dropped next to the wall closest to me. I sat and watched as my friends, playful as they are, practicly ran around the room yelling "Olay!" My head wanted to drop from my hands and melt into the table.

"Hello," I heard a familiar voice and sighed.

"Hi," I heard him pull out a chair next to me and sit down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"No," I looked over at the guy, who was one of my closest friends. He looked sharp in his tux and black and yellow polka-dotted bow tie.

"Okay," See that's the thing about him though, he never pushes on my stubborness. He backs off and lets me to my own thoughts, which were once again disterbed by his voice. I looked up at him now for he had stood up and was holding out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He looked uncertain and nervous but, nevertheless, I took his hand. Looking releived he ledme to the dance floor where other couples were dancing. I became slightly unerved as my friend placed his hand on my waist and took one of my hands in his, my free hand I placed on his shoulder. I hadn't danced im a long time and he seemed to notice this and we took small steps around our peice of floor. As my feet and legs began to remember their job I looked at him, his dark hair and eyes were lit by the colors of the baseball sized, disco ball. He smiled as he began to lead me about the floor in bigger strides slowing down occasionaly if he thought I was going to faulter. The song faded and we separated, I went back to my seat and began to get bored once again.

-(&)-

Several songs passed and he came back over and held out his hand again, I gave him a small smile which made his face light up as he led me back to the dance floor. I the same familiar position he led me around the room occasionaly spinning me this time. I could tell he was loving this as much as I was. That was when I heard something else, a clearing of a throat close to me, it made me jump. That same voice chuckled as I spun around and saw the same guy I hadn't seen or heard anything from for years. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and appologized for scarring me.

"I do have one question," He paused and looked over at my dance partner,"may I cut in." My friend stepped away and went over to his sister. I looked back at my new dance partner with tears in my eyes, I took his hand and he pulled me towards him, his hand went to my wasit and I shivered and placed my hand on his shoulder. As his hand grasped mine I starred at our hands for a moment before he began leading me around the floor I looked at our feet as they narrowly excaped each other. I cautiously looked up and as before his hair and eyes were lit, but instead of dark, light hair and eyes were glinting different colors in my direction. His eyes danced with mine filled with feelings only the two of us would ever understand or comprehend. He spun me and brought me close, my cheek lay on his chest and my arms wrapped around his neck. I felt his arms lay on my waist as we swayed in that spot unmoving and undetered by the people watching us. The song ended and I pulled back and looked up into his eyes, inwardly gasped and yanked out of his embrace. I stumbled slightly and ran out the door my heels slamming down on the concrete as I dashed over the sidewalks. I could hear my name being yelled and footsteps were heard behind me. It was raining, of course it was, and I was soaked. A flash of lightning lit up the sky as I felt a hand on my wrist. I was pulled back and I hit a hard surface, I looked up to see him, his bright eyes either full of tears or rain water I never knew. I broke down and cried into his chest I explained my running away after our dance and why I had ignored him for these many years. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, it was something I had not heard for years, it calmed me. He managed to bring me back to the dance but we didn't go back in, my dark haired friend brought out my coat and my light haired friend drove me walked me to my front door and as we said good night I could not help but give him one final hug for that day. As I pulled away I looked up again and saw all those feelings in his eyes and I was sure mine held the same. I thanked him, kissed his cheek and went inside my house. I looked at the screen in my hand, I missed him already but, I didn't much think that he would get very far without this.


	2. 2 Love and Life

Love and Life

Here I was, laying next to the man I loved. I was on my back under the blue and gray plaid comforter and staring at the ceiling. My eyes wandered finding small shapes in the popcorn texture. Pictures filed through my head as I thought about when my sister would fangirl over how cute my best friend and I were. My ears would want to burst but my heart soar and a jubilant sound would come from my mouth. He and I would laugh it off and get back to our tasks, but deep down we knew that every little squeak urged our feelings to surface.

My stomach filled with butterflies as I thought about our first kiss, my first kiss. I recalled how much he apologized after I told his as such, in the end I simply shut him up with another. I had to refrain from giggling when my mind wandered to when he asked me out for the first time, to when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous I had to say yes several times before he called down and realized what I had said. It was almost the same for when we got engaged, when he heard me say yes he picked my up and swung me around in a circle before giving me the most emotional kiss in history.

I then went to our wedding, my dress was a pale blue, but that didn't last long for the pink frosting from the cake stained it slightly. Then to me telling him I was pregnant, his eyes had grown large and when he looked at me they were filled with tears. We both wanted kids so this was an amazing feeling, but not as wonderful as the feeling of when dear Alicia Lilly was born. The moment when her ice blue eyes looked up at me in wonder was...oh it's hard to describe. Though it was hard to see through the joyous tears streaming down my face.

On her second birthday I was happy to announce that her sibling was on their way. I didn't know if I'd ever see my husband so happy. When Parker Liam was born I looked over at my sweetheart and saw nothing but the happiest of emotions spread across his face. My next pregnancy was twins, Brook Ellie and Roland Killian. They were a joy to our family of four now turned six. The twins were six Alicia and Parker were eleven and nine when I noticed God was blessing me with another child, Eliza Bell. Our family was the best I could ever have hoped for.

At this time Alicia is sixteen, Parker is fourteen, the twins are eleven and Eliza is five. I can't express how scared I was when my two eldest started driving, but I think that is every mother's fear. The twins are amazing students, even with all their gaming time, and my heart fills with joy to see Eliza still enjoying her childhood.

I turned over onto my side and looked right into those beautiful blue eyes that I loved so dearly. I cuddled up to my husband of eighteen years and only one thought crossed my mind now, and I had no doubt about it. I love this man.


End file.
